Luces y colores
by Reissj
Summary: Soulmate AU: En un momento inesperado y al azar estando con tu alma gemela, ambos podrán disfrutar de un hermoso espectáculo de colores y luces que los marcará como pareja de por vida.


**Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.**

 **No voy a decir nada más, no me arrepiento de nada (?)**

 **(...)**

Amas a tu mejor amiga, Elicchi.

La amas, sabes que lo haces. La amas, incluso si ninguna de las dos aún ha visto los fuegos artificiales que se supone, aparecen al azar cuando estás en compañía de tu pareja destinada. La amas con locura, estás completamente segura de que ustedes dos pertenecen juntas.

Es que, ¿Cómo no amarla?

Lo amas todo sobre ella.

Su seriedad, su terquedad, lo muy dispuesta que es con sus propios objetivos.

Amas también su lado inocente, infantil, ingenuo. Amas ver como ante todos actúa como la respetada presidenta del consejo, pero como una niña pequeña y mimada solo frente a ti.

Amas sus emociones, su inspiración, su don con el arte.

Sus fortalezas, su orgullo inconsciente, sus ambiciones.

También amas sus debilidades, sus inseguridades, sus miedos.

Sus sonrojos, como es tan sensible ante ciertos comentarios; ver como reacciona ante tus bromillas no tan inocentes.

Amas sobretodo su sonrisa; adoras la sonrisa emocionada que siempre tiene cuando es su turno de pedir su parfait en la cafetería que siempre van, la sonrisa que esboza inconsciente cuando le haces bromas y ella quiere estar enojada contigo pero no puede estarlo por mucho tiempo.

Amas la sonrisa que solo te dedica a ti.

Amas sus miradas. Sus ojos azules intensos, adoras ver como sus zafiros se complementan con tus esmeraldas.

Amas sus gestos inconscientes. Como de vez en cuando voltea a ver si les sigues el paso, como se ofrece caballerosamente a cargar tus mochilas incluso cuando ella ya tiene demasiado peso encima.

Amas ver sus gestos inocentes cuando duerme, como frunce el ceño en medio de un mal sueño, o como ríe dormida en medio de uno bueno. Como en medio de la noche escapa de la cama a buscar chocolate, como se toma el cuidado de no despertarte aunque lo hace. Como no se da cuenta que la ves mirándote mientras finges estar dormida, como te sonríe y vuelve a su cama. Como se le corta la respiración cuando de vez en cuando, le robas un beso estando ella dormida.

Amas tanto a Eli que, cuando sucedió no te sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Esa vez, que estando con ella en una de sus citas del parfait, por fin lo viste.

El espectáculo más hermoso que jamás hayas visto; miles y miles de colores iluminaron tu campo de visión, casi como si fuesen fuegos artificiales.

Halos de luz coloridos bailaban por toda la habitación, veías embobada el tan hermoso paisaje que las marcaba a las dos como almas gemelas, destinadas a siempre estar juntas.

No pudiste ahogar el suspiro que escapó de tus labios, admirando con una sonrisa el destello que súbitamente se mostró ante ti, parecía que una lluvia de estrellas flotaba por toda la cafetería.

Casi era una lástima que solo ustedes dos pudiesen apreciar algo tan hermoso y perfecto. Te preguntaste si todos veían lo mismo que estaban viendo ustedes al encontrar a su _soulmate_ , aunque realmente no te importó tanto. Estabas tan embelesada que no te interesó ser un poquito egoísta, pues sentiste que lo eras al querer reservar solo para ustedes dos algo tan bello y perfecto.

Luego de un par de minutos, el espectáculo terminó. Te costó un par de minutos recuperarte de la combinación de luces y de la distracción en general, que no te diste cuenta que tu amiga y ahora, pareja predeterminada llevaba un buen rato intentando obtener tu atención.

"¿Nozomi?" Llamó ella, luciéndose preocupada por ti. Te llenó de ternura el gesto. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntaba, aparentemente extrañada con tu embelesamiento repentino.

"Eli." Murmuraste, casi sin voz. Ella frunció el ceño, pues tú casi nunca la llamabas por su nombre. "Fue hermoso... Las luces, los colores... Aunque fue muy rápido, todavía no me recupero del todo" Dijiste, riendo.

"¿Nozomi?"

"Y las estrellas, parecía que la galaxia entera estaba a nuestro merced... Por Dios, quiero vivirlo de nuevo..."

"Nozomi." Eli alzó la voz, sacándote de tu mini-monologo. "¿De qué estas hablando?"

Un nudo se atoro en tu garganta. "¿Eh?" Ladeaste la cabeza, sin entender su pregunta. "Eli... ¿Lo viste?"

Amas a Ayase Eli. La amas tanto.

 _"¿Vi que cosa?"_

Sabes que ella es tu alma gemela, tu pareja destinada.

"... Nada... Olvidalo, sigamos comiendo."

Pero lastimosamente...

Lastimosamente, al parecer, _tú no eres la suya._


End file.
